The Sky in Makai
by Sky-sama
Summary: KuramaXSky. Sky is a demon living a human life. She meets up with Kurama, and I'd only spoil it if I said anymore!
1. Chapter 1: Secret of the Scar

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters (although owning Kurama would make me a very happy person), but Sky is my original creation ^.^ . oh yea, please feel free to flame or whatever it is that you  
people do. But let me know what you think so I know if I'm doing this  
right!  
  
The Sky In Makai  
  
Chapter 1: Secret of the Scar  
Morning light disturbed the serenity of night. Slowly it crept through the various leaves on the many trees scattered and cluttered across the lawn. The sun's rays found their way into a lovely and quite large window. The light reflected off the wooden walls and stopped at a pair on closed eyes. The skin around the graceful eyes wrinkled and slowly cracked open. A beautiful pair of amethyst eyes were revealed to the teasing brightness. Slightly below the jewels was a small delicate nose. And further more were two lips now beautifully posed in a sleepy smile. Slowly, she rose to a sitting position on the large, queen-sized bed.  
  
She quickly glanced at the clock. "Oh. I see I still don't yet have to get up for school." she whispered to herself as though she may wake others who were still sleeping, which of course there were none. "Well, maybe I'll take a shower to pass the time. " she finished as she moved to drape her legs over the side of her bed.  
  
Her bed was about four feet off the ground, so she had to give a little hop to get down. Her feet met the cozy shaggy green carpet as she landed on the floor. She walked quickly to the bathroom located on the other side of her room.  
  
When she stepped into the bathroom, she clicked on the light and four medium sized 40-watt light bulbs flooded the room with extra light. She glanced over the room for she wasn't overly familiar with it herself. The sink was waist high to her, making it about three feet up from the ground. The sink top was green marble, and clean to the touch. The faucet was curved slightly as it stuck out from the marble. The basin was oval in shape and looked as though it could fit a quart or two of liquid in it. Scattered across the marble surface were some brushes, combs, liquid handsoap, hand sanitizer, a blowdrier, a curling iron, and five candles spread out evenly.  
  
Under the sink were two doors that opened to reveal a cabinet. In the cabinet were some toiletries. On either side of the cabinet were two drawers, making four in all. Found in the drawers were razors, bars of soap, extra toothbrushes, some hair gel, q-tips, and cotton puffs. About two inches up from the sink was a medicine cabinet with a mirror over top. The medicine cabinet held some Band-Aids. Also located in the medicine cabinet were some various disinfectants.  
  
Between the marble and medicine cabinet was a toothbrush holder, also made of green marble, and opposite it was a soap bar tray. The toothbrush rack held one solitary toothbrush, and the soap tray was empty, with no signs of residue, because it was never used.  
  
Past the sink was a cabinet, from the top of the room to the bottom. It was about three feet wide and about seven feet tall. The contents inside were hidden from view by a sliding wooden door. The contents themselves were towels, bottles body wash, shampoo, conditioner, two bathing puffs, and lots of candles of various scent, color, and size. Opposite the wooden door was a rose shower curtain, closed, concealing the shower and bath tub. Surrounding the lip of the tub were as many candles it could handle without causing them to fall. In all, there were about 33. The tub was two and a half feet deep, and was also green marble. The showerhead was silver and shaped like a rose; the pipe connecting it to the wall was a thin stem, with pricks and all. The water, when run from the showerhead, came out of the petals. The main faucet most commonly used for drawing water for the tub was a rose bud, also connected with a stem, only much thicker, but water came out of it like it would any normal faucet. The drain was shaped as a leaf, and had many holes just as a drain should. On each side of the area, longways, were small shelves. One side held half-empty containers of shampoo and conditioner, while the other side held body wash, a puff, a razor, and women's shaving cream.  
  
Behind the wall of the shower, was the necessity. The toilet. It wasn't a rose like the shower. It was dark green, matching the rest of the room, and had a dark green padded seat and seat cover with pine trees decorating it. The tank was a foot tall and the tank cover was also green and had the theme of pine trees.  
  
The floor of the bathroom was medium green tile. The tiles were about a square inch each. Occasionally a white tile would pop up, but green was the dominant color.  
  
The walls were white and had a banner of roses along the middle. Hanging from the ceiling were fake vines to match the wilderness theme the whole room had.  
  
The whole bathroom itself was rose scented with the occasional pine or strawberry scent. The candles' scents included rose, strawberry, vanilla, French vanilla, apple, sugar cookie, chocolate chip cookie, blueberry, berry splash, lavender, heather, and lilac.  
  
She stood before the mirror and gazed at her reflection. "Well Sky," she said to herself, "today is real, I see." She held her left hand up to meet her left eye. "I don't suppose this will ever go away, will it?" She traced the scar that started just under her eyebrow, and ended just above her lip. "At least I'll never forget mother." She mused sarcastically.  
  
She directed her glance to the sink and reached down to turn the handle for the cold water. She moved both hands under the faucet and cupped them. She collected a bit of water in her hands and brought it up to her face. She slowly spread the ice-cold freshness over her forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, mouth and chin. A few water droplets skipped along the scar. She blinked to avoid getting water in her eyes. She got another handful of water and again covered her face with it.  
  
She turned off the water from the sink and turned around to her shower. She turned the handle to get the water warm enough to steam, yet cool enough to not burn her skin. Rapidly the water fell to the bottom of the tub creating crashing sounds.  
  
Sky removed her loose black tank top, her dark blue boxer shorts, and dark purple lace panties. After removing all of her clothing, she was left wearing only a necklace. This necklace had a hemp string and a beautiful star inside a circle dangling off the center. She quickly got in the shower, closing the curtain behind her.  
  
She stood by the showerhead letting the water cascade down her sleek yet well defined body until it reached the leaf shaped drain. She then sat down on the opposite side of the tub and held her knees to her bare chest. She rested her chin on her folded knees and began to think. Random thoughts passed by in her mind and one certain memory hung suspended amongst all the commotion.  
  
I still don't understand it. all of it is a lie. I don't even belong in this realm. I'm part kitsune. Why was I even permitted to come here? Those many years ago. I had to be curious, didn't I? Dammit! K'so! Baka! Soon she could no longer keep these thoughts to herself.  
  
"I'm a two hundred year old demon. I belong I Makai! Not Ningenkai. I've been here for 16 years now. All I've gotten was an education. and a fan club." she let her legs fall loose from her chest. She rose slowly as she continued to ramble. "I simply wanted to know how humans lived is all. Not to impersonate, or become one and live with them." She growled at the statement and turned off the water to the shower. The last water droplets fell from the rose showerhead as she opened the curtain and grabbed for the towel on the bar right next to the sink. She wrapped herself in the soft terry fabric and appeared again in front of the mirror.  
  
"This deal is terrible! I don't want this body anymore! I want to go home. Back to Makai."  
  
*********************************  
  
He jumped to consciousness at the buzz of his alarm clock. He rolled over in his bed and clicked the "off" button. Kurama finally fully opened his eyes and let them adjust to the brightness in his room. The light reflected off the forest green walls and accented his dark green bed sheets and comforter.  
  
To the right of him was his television and stereo system. The stereo was kept in a wooden case with a glass door. Under the compact disk player were several compact disks. Many of the CD's were by Do As Infinity, and Dream. The television was 20 inches. Under the TV was a VCR along with a DVD player. Displayed next to these were several movies about samurais and Japanese history.  
  
To the left of him was his walnut stained door. Slightly to the left of the door was his sliding closet doors. The closet opened to reveal several hangers holding pink uniforms. Under the uniforms were two pairs of polished black shoes. Hiding behind the pink uniforms were a yellow dress looking cover, white pants, a white uniform with purple embroidery, and a plain, ironed black uniform.  
  
Next to the side of the closet doors, was a beautifully organized desk. The desk was a dark cherry with five drawers. One was directly under the flat space, and the sides held two drawers each. In the top drawer in the middle were pens, pencils, erasers, paperclips, pushpins, and other normal stationary supplies. In the side drawers were schoolbooks, reams of paper, and a few spare batteries.  
  
Opposite his queen sized bed was a large window, about six feet wide, and seven feet tall. The trim of the window was a lighter green than the rest of the room, by about three shades. The window went out some, and there was a ledge on the inside big enough to permit someone to lie down on it. Therefor, there were red cushions on the wood to make it comfortable for leisure.  
  
Under all of this was a thin carpet, cream in color, soft in texture. The carpet went wall-to-wall and showed ware around the door, closet, window and bed.  
  
Still being tired, he stared at the alarm clock on the bed stand next to his bed. Blankly, he kept his gaze there for a few minutes and eventually if registered was time it displayed. Still lying down in his bed he put a pillow over his head and mumbled "I still have an hour until I need to leave. I. sleep. want. to." and he drifted into a light sleep as easily as he woke only minutes before. A voice sounded from downstairs, and not only cut his nap short, it startled him as well.  
  
The voice belonged to a woman. "Shuuichi! I heard that alarm clock of yours go off. Time to get up sweetie!" the words rang through the house as though it were a chorus of church bells sounding the start of a Sunday service.  
  
"Okay mother." Kurama mumbled from under his pillow and now a blanket as well. Hesitantly he threw off the covers, and then wished he didn't the moment the crisp morning air reached his bare chest and barely covered legs. "Boxers don't do much for warm." he muttered looking down at his black silk boxers. "Chilly this morning. I wonder what I should wear today."  
  
He propped himself up on his bed and quickly retreated to the left corner, closest to the closet. He jumped down and walked barefoot to his closed closet doors. "Damn. All my red uniforms have. faded? Or been bleached. I can't wear pink to school. The nightmares." he moved the four pink uniforms and found his white one. Also pushing that one aside, he reached for the solitary black one. He removed the hanger from the rack, then the cloth from the hanger. He dressed himself quickly in the loose black pants and even more so loose button up shirt. As he finished the last three buttons on the top of his shirt, he started to think. Not just about normal things like school, and friends, but strangely he thought about his past and living in Makai again.  
  
"I wonder why I'm thinking about Makai again. that was rather random." He said, grabbing his backpack and dismissed the thought as easily as it came. He walked out his door closing it behind him. He headed down the stairs and passed his mom in the kitchen.  
  
"Ohayo hunny. How are you this morning?" his mother asked lovingly, looking over to him and making her golden brown eyes meet his emerald ones.  
  
"I'm fine mother, arigato. You?" he replied.  
  
"Well I'm feeling better than yesterday. I think I may even go to the market today." She said hopefully.  
  
"No mother, stay home and rest. I'll get anything we may need, ok?" Kurama said kindly, yet sternly.  
  
"Oh fine." His mother pouted jokingly.  
  
"If that's all mother, I'll be leaving for school now." He said looking at the clock of the wall that read 7:56 a.m. "I plan on taking the long was to school so I get more exercise."  
  
"Ok hunny. I love you and I'll see you later." She said walking over to him, placing a light kiss on his cheek and hugged him close.  
  
"I love you too, mother." He said as he moved his arms up from his sides to hug her lightly before pulling away. "I'll see you when I get home from school. Stay out of trouble."  
  
"Same goes for you double!" she laughed back.  
  
"Bye for now mother." He said closing the door behind him.  
  
"Be safe." his mother whispered as she watched him walk down the street. After a moment or two he faded into the sunrise and his mother continued, with her hand held to her chest "my dearest son, Shuuichi."  
  
*************************************  
  
The sun playfully hid behind the clouds as Sky walked out her door. "Ah. a new school. and a new school year as well." She muttered to herself trying to be enthusiastic. "I wonder if I'll meet any cute guys." she trailed off not noticing where she was going.  
  
"Ooff she tripped over a rock and landed on her chest, gathering some bruises and scratches. "Damn!" she cursed herself. She picked herself back up and stumbled trying to regain her footing. "Heh. never thought new places were so." she tenderly patted the dirt off her clothing "unexpected." Sky kept walking and soon the top of a school building could be seen over the tops of the trees. She kept walking until she was at the steps leading to the front double doors. As she lifted her foot to journey up the stairs, the string of her shoe halted her and the force pulled her down to the ground once again.  
  
All the papers and books in her hands were now decorating the school lawn. Sky growled deep in her throat and again kneeled to re-collect her possessions. As she reached for the last piece of paper, she felt the warmth of another hand on hers. She glanced through her bangs and saw the outline of a face, but she never fully lifted her head up. She then redirected her attention to the paper.  
  
"Thanks for your help but."  
  
"Here let me help you." a male voice cut in. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. What were you saying?" the friendly voice asked.  
  
"Umm. thanks for your help, but I think I can handle it from here." She finished.  
  
"Oh. Well then. Hi." He replied.  
  
"Hello." She said as though she was trying to be inviting to the stranger.  
  
In seeing that she wasn't going to proceed with the conversation, he took the liberty to. "My name is Shuuichi. Shuuichi Minamino."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Shuuichi." Sky kindly responded.  
  
"Ahem." he waited for a response. Jeez this girl is either trying to tell me she doesn't want to talk to me, or she's having a bad day he thought. Well I guess I could ask her name. "Well, um, since I told you my name, may u tell my yours?" he asked.  
  
She didn't respond. She was busy organizing her papers that moments ago were thrown to the ground with her fall.  
  
"Either you tell my your name or. You got a name?" he asked jokingly.  
  
Sky snapped out of her daze and looked up at him for the first time, amethyst gems meeting emerald ones.  
  
Shuuichi gaped and muttered "or maybe I should just call you beautiful."  
  
"Oh, no, my name is Sky." She replied, feeling the heat gather on her cheeks. The she realized she made the huge mistake of telling him her name given to her in Makai. Her eyes bulged and she gasped, bringing her left hand up to cover her mouth, wishing to put those words back. "I mean, my name is." she paused trying to remember the name that she chose for her human life. "Stephanie."  
  
"Stephanie." he echoed.  
  
"Hai!" Sky laughed. "My nickname is Sky, but only my friends call me that." She said standing up, holding her books tight to her chest. She smiled her best fake smile at him and tilted her head slightly to the right. "Well I better be going now. Don't want to be late for the first day of school." She said as enthusiastically as she could.  
  
"Yea." Shuuichi said just noticing a rather large scar on her face. It doesn't fit on such a pretty face he thought. He smiled back at her, his smile genuine and real. "Maybe we'll have some classes together." He said and began walking to the double doors.  
  
"Umm. Shuuichi?" Sky whispered.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" he asked over his shoulder.  
  
"Where is the main office?" she asked sheepishly.  
  
He chuckled. "Walk through the double doors and turn left. There's a sign above the door. You can't miss it."  
  
"Thanks!" She sighed in relief.  
  
"Hai, no problem. Ja ne!" he happily said.  
  
"Ja ne!" she waved and followed his directions.  
  
**********************************  
  
The school bell gave out the first sound of school. Kurama glanced at the wall to observe the time. "8:03" is all he said. Silently he sat at his clean desk. The top of the desk was a lightwood and attached by a metal pole was the seat on which he resided for the moment. He was staring at the desk tracing figure eight's with his fingers when the teacher began to speak.  
  
"Good morning, students." She said happily. A few students grumbled and others replied with a cheerful greeting as well. "Today there is a new student to the school! Everybody please welcome Stephanie Miller to the class."  
  
At the name Kurama redirected his gaze to the front of the room. "So Miller is her last name then." He said quietly to himself.  
  
The teacher turned to Sky and said, "Well Stephanie, this class is seated alphabetically. Please take the seat in front of Shuuichi. Shuuichi dear, please raise your hand so Steph-chan knows where you are."  
  
"We've already met, Mrs. Tama." Sky said sheepishly. Half of the class made immature noises implying that they met under sexual circumstances.  
  
"Ok then dear, take your seat." Mrs. Tama said happily with a smirk.  
  
When Sky reached her desk and sat down, Kurama jumped to a quick "Hey Sky."  
  
She turned her head slightly and replied with a barely audible "Hi." Sky turned back around in her seat. Kurama sighed and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Alright class, I'd like to start by welcoming you all to a new school year. Now most of you are juniors, but I think some of you are an exception. anyway, I'll start the role call now." Mrs. Tama began calling names that were quickly responded with "here", "present", and from the few smart asses, immature noises and animal sounds.  
  
"Stephanie Miller."  
  
"Present."  
  
"Shuuichi Minamino."  
  
"Present."  
  
Mrs. Tama finished the roll call and then rustled through her papers on her desk. "Now welcome to Japanese 11. This year we'll be going over Hamlet, by Shakespeare, a few short stories, and mythology."  
  
Mythology, huh? Sky thought to herself. I love mythology. Let's see what she's got.  
  
"So instead of going in any specific order," Mrs. Tama continued, "you may decide what we do first."  
  
Sky raised her hand. "Mythology." She said.  
  
"Okay." Mrs. Tama replied, writing the other choices as well on the board. After a quick vote it was decided that mythology would be first. Followed by Hamlet and short stories. As the bell rang, Mrs. Tama said, "Ok, starting in a week we'll start mythology. See you tomorrow everyone!"  
  
Sky gathered her things, and left the classroom. But she wasn't alone. Kurama waited for her to get out of class. He stood by the door and as she approached, he started walking. Soon teenage girls with raging hormones surrounded him. Sky rolled her eyes. "Showoff." She muttered.  
  
Just then she felt a tap on her left shoulder. She turned to find a face that was perfect for radio. With somewhat low cheekbones and only what she could assume were his lips posed in a huge grin. Odd, though, his eyes didn't fit. She couldn't believe she was admitting that they were striking. I wonder. dark honey maybe? Well. I guess that could do. For now anyway. She thought to herself. His hair was an orangish color, and what looked like an Elvis hair cut. He was about five inches taller than she was, he wasn't chubby or anything of that sort. She assumed that he was probably well built under his blue school uniform. "Yes? Can I help you with something?" she asked.  
  
"Hi. My name is Kuwabara, Kasuma Kuwabara." At that moment, his grin grew a little bit. "You're a pretty girl. Your Stephanie, rite? We're in Japanese together. Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked very sincerely.  
  
Sky was speechless. well, almost. It was only the end of first period on the first day in a new school and she was already asked out on a date. "Well.uh." she was actually thinking about it. NANI!? I can't be thinking about going out with him! Ewww! She thought.  
  
"Oh, and I think your scar is really neat too!" Those words were his big mistake.  
  
"Oh, yea." she lifted one empty hand up to her face and traced the scar. "Arigatou. I guess." She couldn't bear to be around anyone right now. "Gomennasai, I have to go. I'll think about the date offer though." She headed off in the direction of what she hoped was her next class.  
  
She studied the paper with the classroom numbers on it and finally she found room 213. She entered and found it looked just like the Japanese classroom. There were about 25 desks in the room, along with the teacher's desk near the white board in the front, right next to the door. The walls were decorated with a few posters as well. Sky was once again introduced to the class as the new student to the school. Jeez. Am I the only new student to this school besides the freshmen? She thought and got another bunch of welcomings.  
  
"Okay Stephanie take a seat in front of Mr. Minamino."  
  
Minamino, why do I know that name? She thought.  
  
"Shuuichi dear, raise your hand so she can find you."  
  
Oh Goddess not this again. She thought. Please don't say I have this class with him too. Sky walked to her seat and sat down. Again Kurama tried to start a conversation, but Sky just ignored him.  
  
After another two classes, mythology and chemistry, which she discovered she had with Shuuichi, Sky was hungry. Lucky her, it was lunchtime. She walked into the lunchroom and say by herself in the corner of the cafeteria half hoping Shuuichi wouldn't find her. But against her hopes, he found her.  
  
"Tag. You're it. I found you." He said with a gorgeous smile showing his beautiful sparkling teeth. Sky gaped. She had never really looked at him before, she was always too busy trying to ignore him, and now she didn't even know why she did. He's gorgeous. she thought. "Are you trying to catch flies?" he asked playfully.  
  
Realizing her mouth was open, she closed it quickly and turned her head to hide her reddening cheeks. "I see you're by yourself and well. my table jus happens to seat two and it gets lonely without someone there to take the other seat."  
  
"And I see all the girls in this school keep themselves available for you. Why not ask one of them?" she retorted.  
  
"Well I never wanted to ask any of them. They're insane. and very touchy feely." He said with almost a scared tone.  
  
Sky laughed at his pitiful disposition. "Well. I guess it is a little lonely by myself too. but don't let this become a habit ok?"  
  
Kurama laughed at her comment. "Okay. Let's go."  
  
"Okay," Sky said standing up with her books in hand. "Lead the way."  
  
Soon Kurama and Sky were at their destination. They sat down facing each other. Under different circumstances. this could be. almost. romantic. Sky thought. NO! She shouted to herself, shaking the idea out of her head. I just met him. but I feel as though... nah. Everything reminds me of Makai. She argued in her mind.  
  
"So Stephanie. For starters, what do you want me to call you?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Sky, please. Stephanie sounds too formal." She said.  
  
"Ok then, Sky it is." He declared.  
  
Sky laughed to herself. "Yeah."  
  
They continued talking for a while. After about five minutes Kurama thought Wow. This girl is amazing! I wonder though, what ever could have given her that scar. it doesn't belong on such a face. "Sky?" he whispered.  
  
"Nani?" she responded, question with question.  
  
"If you don't mind... would you tell about how you got that scar?" Then he quickly added, "If you don't want to, that's fine too."  
  
Sky quickly gained a pensive look. "Well," she sighed "it happened when I was five." She said.  
  
Kurama looked into her sad eyes intensely, as though she was the only person in the room. "Yeah?" he asked, perusing more information.  
  
"I was watching t.v. One night and my mother had been drinking." she paused as though she was five again. She placed her hands clasped together on the table in front of her. "I asked for something to eat, and she started to yell." Soon her downcast eyes were wells of deep sorrow. "That got her very unhappy. So she rampaged through the kitchen. She stopped at the knife rack." Sky clenched her eyes shut to prevent the wells from draining onto her delicate face.  
  
Kurama's stern face contrasted with his own sorrowful eyes. He nodded in response. "Sky?"  
  
"Oh? Oh! I'm fine yes. Well she then reached for the biggest knife she could find. She screamed at me. "You ungrateful little bitch!" and charged at me while I was in front of the TV. She screamed "I hate you, you ruined my life, I wish you were never born." And swung at me. The first few times she missed because her aim was tainted by the alcohol. that I'm glad for. But she kept trying."  
  
Kurama was locked on her eyes, her eyes locked on the table. His breath was shallow, as though he was watching it happen.  
  
"Then she held me down. I was balling my eyes out and screaming and kicking. Trying to get away was useless though." she was silent for a moment or two. "She slashed at my neck but she missed. Then she aimed for my... uh... the top of my head. But as she brought her arm down, I backed up as far as I could. She caught my eye. I was blind for a while, but somehow I got my full vision back. I guess I just always heal. The doctors can't explain it. I'm lucky I guess." Well, at least that's what happened here in Ningenkai.  
  
Kurama found his hand covering Sky's at that moment. She caught her breath and glanced at her hand.  
  
To be continued!  
  
PLEASE R&R!!! this was my first fanfic, I know it isnt that awesomely  
great. But please, let me know what you think!! 


	2. Chapter 2: not yet titled

A.N: ^.^ wow thanks for the good reviews!! It seems that my story is pretty liked. .^.^. brings a tear to my eye. But for you who cannot wait for the next installment, here it is!! ..but I haven't thought of a title for the second chapter yet.. so, if you have any ideas, please feel free to share!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sky gathered her books and rose from her seat after the last bell rang. She let out a relieved sigh. 'Phew. I thought I would never get through the day'.  
  
"Hey, Sky!" she heard a gruff voice say.  
  
'Well I know it isn't Shuuichi... his voice is smooth, soothing... and even sexy in a way'. She shook her head at the thought, trying to get those thoughts out of her head. 'Ugh! Not again. Stop thinking about him!! 'Sky turned to see Kuwabara there, his hands in the pockets of his blue school uniform.  
  
Kuwabara smiled at her, "Did ya think enough yet?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Shuuichi was standing by the doorway, waiting for Sky and he heard the two talking. Now that Kuwabara was there, he had an extra reason to stay. 'Why is he talking to Sky... oh... I suppose he's asking her out. That's ok, she'll never date him.'  
  
"Oh, hello Kazuma," she said, sensing Shuuichi's presence nearby, "think about what?" she asked, for she had no recollection of needing to think about something.  
  
"Why, going on a date, my love," Kuwabara said as a smile broadened on his face.  
  
Sky's eyes grew larger as red heat gathered on her face, "Umm... yeah... what kind of date?"  
  
A hopeful smile replaced the goofy one on Kuwabara's face, "How about the movies?" he suggested.  
  
"Any movie in particular?" she pressed on.  
  
"Hmm... Weiss something... It's got that Aya guy in it," he shrugged.  
  
Sky's eyes widened to the name Aya. "Aya... as in red-head Aya?! Sure I'll go! When?"  
  
When Shuuichi heard the confirmation of the date, his face went loose. He dropped his head and almost felt his eyes stinging. With a sigh, he thought 'Well, it's only a movie.' With that thought, he tried to cheer himself up, but failed.  
  
"Really?!" Kuwabara asked excitedly.  
  
"Sure, when?" Sky repeated.  
  
"Uh... uh... is Friday ok?" he asked.  
  
"Today's what, Wednesday. Sure, I'll go," she nodded.  
  
"Wow, great! Ok, Sky, I'll see ya tomorrow!!" he said as he left. "Hey Kurama!"  
  
Shuuichi lifted his head, his eyes wide. "Oh, sorry, I mean Shuuichi!" Kuwabara gave him a sorrowful look and a goofy laugh, and went on his way home.  
  
'Kurama... no... it can't be.' Sky shook her head, and went out the door.  
  
She felt a hand on her arm "Would you like some company on the walk home?" Shuuichi offered with a smile.  
  
"Oh, sure," she answered, smiling back. "I do get kind of lonely by myself. Its not too much trouble, is it?"  
  
"Not at all." They headed to the double doors located at the front of the school.  
  
"I live to the right," she informed him.  
  
He nodded, "Ok." He looked over at her. 'She's shorter than I.' He glanced at her hair, noticing how some of her raven strands were falling out of the braid in which they were tangled. Her arms were full of schoolbooks, it almost seemed as though she was having trouble carrying all of them. "Would you like some help carrying those books?" he offered.  
  
Sky looked over to Shuuichi, "No thanks, it's under control," she said with a laugh. "I just need to get a bag for these when I get home."  
  
Shuuichi nodded. Sky had shifted her gaze to the ground, and he still looked over her. He noticed the necklace. 'That necklace! It can't be...' His eyes grew wide in awe. 'AND the scar. 'His mouth dropped open. 'SKY?! I need to find a way to talk to her about this... I MUST.'  
  
"So, Shuuichi, I see we have all the same classes," Sky said, in effort to make some conversation.  
  
He nodded, "Indeed it seems so."  
  
"Maybe we could have some... say, study dates later in the year?" she asked sheepishly.  
  
Shuuichi raised an eyebrow, "Maybe."  
  
Silence now walked with them. After five minutes, sky announced the arrival to her house. "My house is right here. Thank you for walking me home," she said with a smile.  
  
Shuuichi returned Sky's thankful smile with a warm one. "Any time."  
  
Opening her door, she waved, "I'll see you tomorrow in school."  
  
Shuuichi waved back and nodded, "Ja ne." he walked around the block the long way to his house, realizing he only lived 3 houses away from Sky. When he finally arrived home, he told his mother all about his first day of his junior year.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sky walked through the empty Victorian house. She first went to the kitchen and got a bottle of dragon fruit Sobe. She unscrewed the top while she walked into the living room. She plopped down on the cozy couch and put the glass bottle on a coaster on the wooden table next to her. She clicked on the TV and found some comedy program to watch. After about five minutes, she was sleeping to comedy instead of watching it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
She awoke the next day at 6:00 A.M. She ran around and got ready for school, as she had the day before. At 7:30 she left for school. They day went by slow, like yesterday. At lunch, Shuuichi asked to sit with her again. They talked about the classes they had, and how difficult they believed they would become.  
  
Once again, after the last bell rang, Shuuichi walked Sky home. Afterwards, he went to his own house. He walked inside, greeted his mother, and then walked directly to his medium sized room. He sat on his bed and reached under the mattress to fetch what seemed to be a journal.  
  
He opened it and flipped through the pages of his poems, thoughts, dreams, and fears as well. Finally a blank page was reached near the third quarter of the book. He pulled out the pen from the cotton strap on the side of the page. He began to write down all the thoughts he had in his mind at the moment, and they all happened to be about Sky.  
  
'It may seem funny, but I feel as though I know her. And... I think she is... beautiful. Her hair resembles the blackness of a raven's feathers. Her eyes, those deep amethyst eyes. They are portals into her soul, she has a beautiful soul. They glitter even when there is no sign of light. Yet again, maybe she IS light. I can't believe how my heart flutters like the butterflies in my stomach every time I see her. But I'm sure she probably thinks that I am conceded, due to the amount of girls that follow me around everywhere.  
Maybe I will get up the nerve to ask her out. Hell, if she said yes to Kuwabara, maybe she would say yes to me too! I still seem to get a feeling about her though. I know her, but from where? Do I sense demon on her? It is quite possible. That would also explain the scar and the necklace, although many people wear those these days. It's as popular as the cross to Christians. This requires some investigating.'  
  
Shuuichi put his pen back in the cotton strap, and closed the book. He held onto in for another second of thought, then returned it to its place under his mattress. He then got up and walked downstairs to eat.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sky found herself tossing and turning at a late hour. She glanced at her clock. "Damn. Only 3:13," she mumbled. All she could think about was him, for some reason. She went over his features in her mind. "His gorgeous eyes. So green and deep like pools of thought..." she trailed off. "His dazzling white smile. I wonder if he bleaches," she laughed at the thought. "His red hair. It reminds me of a fox," again she laughed. "Him, a kitsune. That is indeed an amusing thought. It's silly even. Then again, I am a kitsune, so I guess it isn't totally out of the question. And he's so kind it's unreal. It just isn't natural for a guy to be that nice. Unless, that is, that he wants something." She thought for a moment that maybe he DID want something, but dismissed the idea quickly. "He is very attractive though," she muttered to herself.  
  
She soon fell asleep again, with images of Shuuichi in her eyes and the sound of his voice in her ears.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Morning soon overcame the darkness just as it had for the past few days. Light found its way through the trees to once again stop at two closed eyes. Sky knew it was morning, for she had woken up ten minutes ago. Her dreams were proved short-lived and again she stirred.  
  
Her eyes were uncovered quickly, still bright and dreamy. Still her dreams stayed with her. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw green ones right in front of her. "I can see you again today. It's Friday. But I also have to go on that date with him... Kuwabara. At least its only one date," she said. In a way, she almost wished it were Shuuichi she was to go out that night with instead.  
  
"Oh well, rise and shine, as they say. Today is another day!" she got out of bed and went to her bathroom. She brushed her messy hair and pulled it into a tight braid. Then she reached for another brush, this time it was a toothbrush. She brushed her teeth, and rinsed with mouthwash. Then she applied the little bit of make-up she ever really wore. She outlined her eyes, top and bottom, with black eyeliner, then added dark purple eye shadow to accent her eyes.  
  
Again the thought of Shuuichi crossed her mind as she walked into her room. In mid-step she paused and thought out loud, "Wait... why am I thinking about him? I thought I hated him. Maybe it just had something to do with my dream." She gave a weird look to herself, "Me? Dream about him? But why?" Then with her next thought, her eyes shot open, "Kurama!" she stood in awe for a moment. "No way... I remember Kuwabara using that name with him. Could it be? Youko?" She blinked. She shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts. She grabbed her bag from the corner next to the door.  
  
She quickly ran down the stairs and out the door. She was almost going to be late.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sky sat in her seat in unison with the bell ringing. Kuwabara smiled happily at her and waved no sooner did she wave back. Then a tap was felt on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly so Shuuichi could see her profile. "Yes? What do you want?" she had said, and it came out nastier than she had planned.  
  
Kurama had a shocked look on his face, mixed in with a little bit of hurt, "I uh... just wanted to say hi was all," he said back quietly.  
  
"Oh, well then hello Shuuichi," Sky said bluntly, trying not to show her guilt of thinking.  
  
Kurama caught Kuwabara's flailing arms out of the corner of his eye. He turned to face and mouthed "What?"  
  
"Get Stephanie!" or something like that. So he tapped Sky and whispered, "Baka wants you."  
  
Sky quietly chuckled to herself then turned to Kuwabara, who was making faces at her and such. She quickly redirected her attention to the teacher and the lesson began.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The last bell soon rang and the day was over. Sky was headed home just as Kuwabara ran up behind her and said, "So are you ready for the movies?" he could barely hide his happiness.  
  
"Uh, yea. What time again? I seem to be forgetting things lately," she said with a laugh.  
  
"Uh, heh, I forgot too... um... how does 8:00 sound?"  
  
"Sounds great. I'll meet you there. Bye!" Sky rushed away. Barely four steps later, she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Kuwabara, I told you, I'll meet you lat—"she turned to find emerald eyes and fire red hair. "Oh. Hi Shuuichi. I thought you were Kuwabara. Gomen. Can I help you with something?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. I have some friends that I would like you to meet. Maybe tomorrow if you aren't busy?" he asked.  
  
"I don't think I'm doing anything tomorrow," she said, shaking her head. "Where do you want to meet?"  
  
"Is your house ok? Around 11 in the morning or so?" he suggested.  
  
"Sure," she smiled.  
  
"How about you give me your number so that I can call you before I head over. Sound ok?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, got a pen?" she motioned to his pocket.  
  
"Yeah, here," he handed her the pen from his pocket. She took a piece of paper from her own pocket and scribbled down seven digits. "Ok, 555- 3130," she read to clarify what the mess of black ink was.  
  
"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow morning then," he said. "Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja ne," Sky responded. She proceeded to walk to her house  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sky flopped down on her couch and turned on the TV. She glanced at the clock on the wall. Its green face and red hands read 4:13. "Ok," she sighed, "In two hours I'll be getting ready. Kuwabara. What was I thinking?" she shook her head in disbelief.  
  
Soon she fell into a light slumber, still being able to hear the TV. Then the phone rang. She jumped out of her sleep and stumbled to the phone in the kitchen. "Mhello?" she mumbled.  
  
"Hi, Sky?" a soft voice asked from the other end.  
  
"Yeah... who's this?" she replied.  
  
"It's Kur—Shuuichi," he stumbled over his own words.  
  
"Shit, is it Saturday?" she asked, looking at her clocks, confused. She didn't know exactly how long she had been sleeping for.  
  
"No, no. Its about 6:30, Friday night," he reassured her.  
  
"Oh, what makes you call?" she asked, carrying the cordless phone with her to find something to wear.  
  
"I... I just wanted to say hi," he said shyly.  
  
"Ok, hello Shuuichi," she joked.  
  
"And I wanted to check if you were still going on the date with Kuwabara," he added quietly.  
  
Sky felt heat rush to her cheeks. "Oh..." she said, "I suppose. I'm glad you called though, I was sleeping and I needed time to get ready," she chuckled.  
  
Kurama stopped and felt terrible. As if the only reason she was glad that he called was just for a literal wake-up call. "Oh..." was all that he managed to say. "Well, I suppose I'll let you go now. Have fun..." he said with a slight tone of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Well, ok. Don't forget to call me tomorrow though!" she said happily, in attempt to lift whatever dreary mood Kurama was in.  
  
"Yeah. Well ja ne Sky," he whispered and hung up the phone.  
  
"Ja ne Shuuichi," Sky mumbled back to the dial tone.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sky grabbed her hair tie and quickly pulled her hair into a messy braid. She wore black baggy pants and a tummy-hugging black tank top. She was running out the door at 7:45. "Shit!" she cursed at herself, "Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm gonna be late!" she walked quickly up the road. Luckily, the movie theater was only a block and a half away from where she lived.  
  
Five minutes went by and Kuwabara checked his watch. When he dropped his arm back down, Sky was standing there, right in front of him. She apologized profusely, "Gomennasai!! I fell asleep. I'm so sorry that I'm late." She turned her head slightly to one side, as a kitten would, "are we going to get tickets?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm paying, so don't worry," he said.  
  
"Ok," sky hesitated. She didn't like people doing things for her. It was a slight relief to her, though, because she hadn't any money with her due to her rushing out of the house.  
  
Soon they were seated in the middle of the theater, center row, a perfect view. The opening "Please throw trash away in proper location" ads played, followed by previews for upcoming movies. After fifteen minutes of previews, the movie finally began, starring Sky's favorite actors, Aya and Ken. She was in her own dream world.  
  
It wasn't until about fifteen more minutes later that Sky noticed Kuwabara's arm around her, with his hand draping over her shoulder. 'This is way too close for comfort.' She thought. She shifted in her seat, and Kuwabara brought his arm back to his own seat.  
  
"Uh, Sky, I'll be right back," he said, getting up from his seat.  
  
"Ok," she nodded, her eyes glued to the fight scene of Aya and another man. Aya had swung his katana, cutting the man's upper arm. The man screamed in pain, but swung an axe at Aya's head. The blade of the axe scraped Aya's neck as he dodged out of the way. Blood trickled down his throat, but with one final attack, his opponent fell. Aya reached his hand up to his neck, "Good, its only shallow." He was relieved with that fact, and went off to find the rest of Weiss.  
  
Kuwabara walked out to the main lobby to order some soda. "Hi, may I help you, sir?" the boy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like a—"he stopped short. He had noticed someone out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Sir?" the boy asked again.  
  
"Uh, hold on, nevermind. I'll be back in a few minutes," Kuwabara said and headed off in the direction in which he saw the other person go. He turned the corner and there she was. She was a beautiful young-looking girl with greenish hair, blood red eyes, and fair skin. She wore a happy blue kimono, white socks and wooden sandals.  
  
Kuwabara's mouth dropped. He headed over to her and stumbled with both his words, and movements. "Hi!" he said to her, very friendly-like.  
  
"Hello, who are you?" the voice was so tiny, yet incredible sweet and inviting.  
  
"My name is Kazuma Kuwabara!" he said proudly.  
  
"Hi. My name is Yukina." She smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, you're really pretty... do you want to go out?" he asked, forgetting about Sky who was still in the theater watching the movie.  
  
"Sure," she said shyly as heat rushed to her cheeks.  
  
"Cool," he replied, and the conversation went to school, friends, music, animals and it was discovered that they indeed had a lot in common.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The end credits scrolled up the screen and Sky sighed happily. "Ah, I love them," she said dreamily. She rose from her seat and realized that Kuwabara was nowhere to be found. "Kuwabara?" she called. "Where did he go now?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kuwabara checked his watch, "Shit..." he mumbled. He turned to Yukina and said, "sorry, babe, I got to go find someone I was here with. I'll call you, ok?" he asked, folding up the small pink piece of paper with her name and number on it, and placed it into his pocket.  
  
"Ok, Kazuma, I'll see you later. Ja ne," Yukina replied.  
  
With that, Kuwabara turned and left.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sky fought her way through the mass of people, feeling quite like a sheep being herded. She called to Kuwabara, "Oi! Kuwabara!" when she saw the blue uniform and fuzzy orange hair.  
  
"Oh, hi Sky... uh... what's up?" he stuttered. Seeing her hands on her hips, he realized she was not at all pleased. He decided to explain himself without being asked. "Sorry I left, but I met this girl when I came out to use the bathroom, and, well, she's kind of my girlfriend now and I got to go find her. So I guess I'll see ya in school." He walked away at that and went to look for Yukina.  
  
Sky, feeling quite dejected, turned to leave the theater for home. "Oof," she muttered as she ran into someone. "Sorry," she said with a downcast glance.  
  
"No problem, Sky, just be more careful next time."  
  
Hearing her name, she looked up and saw Shuuichi with his bright green eyes and dazzling white smile. "Oh, Shuuichi, I'm glad to see you," she blushed, "you see, Kuwabara ditched me for some other girl I never even saw..." she paused and Shuuichi nodded politely. "Do you think—"  
  
"Would you like someone to walk home with?" he asked. "Oh, I'm sorry, you were saying something. Oh, nevermind, tell me on the way home."  
  
To BE CoNtInUeD!!!  
  
ALLLLRRIIGGHHTTYY!! Chapter 2 typed and done. Now I know it seems like Kurama just kinda.. pops up outta nowhere, but hey, he is a fox right. And  
its not that he follows Sky around a lot either, they just ... nevermind, you'll find out in later chapters. Sorry they're so long... I just tend to write a lot. Ok, so R&R please let me know what you think!!! PLEASE!!!??? ^.^ thanks! Chapter 3 will be on its way soon, I just need to type it. X-P 


End file.
